


Be As You've Always Been (Lover Be Good To Me)

by MillaMo



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 3 + 1, Angst, Arguments, Hurt/Comfort (emotional), M/M, Rated teen for swearing, first one for the fandom so I hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillaMo/pseuds/MillaMo
Summary: Charles really needs to start paying attention
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Charles Emerson Winchester III, Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Be As You've Always Been (Lover Be Good To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments!

Charles Emerson Winchester III was an incredibly intelligent, well educated surgeon, with an ego and superiority complex to match. However the seemingly immovable object was met by an unstoppable force. Hawkeye Pierce. Whilst at first a seemingly unlikely duo, the two’s quick wit and subtle compassion made the two a wonderful pair. However, contrary to popular belief, it was not Hawkeye’s alleged commitment issues that caused a rupture, but Charles’ seemingly complete lack of empathy or understanding for his partner. Between the patronising remarks and seeming lack of respect for him, Charles failed to notice the gap that was growing between the duo.

The first change Charles noticed was how little Hawkeye initiated things, as he was normally the one to seek the other out. It was as though Hawkeye had pulled away from him, spending nearly every waking moment with BJ instead. Charles wouldn’t admit it but the loss of contact between the two was felt keenly by him. Due to his pride, Charles did not address the situation, simply hoping that Hawkeye would buckle, his self-restraint’s reputation such that Charles felt the situation would be mended by the end of the week. 

Charles was wrong. So very, very wrong. Three weeks later, and the situation had somehow worsened. Charles was shocked to find that the lack of contact seemed to have more of an effect on him than Hawkeye. The worst was that they still spoke, lived together, operated together. Everything was the same, as though they’d been reset to when they first met, but there was _ no  _ contact. No casual leaning on one another, or Hawkeye falling into him as he laughed, no pats on the back. No,  _ anything.  _

* * *

The second change was the sudden lack of chatter in the tent when Charles arrived. His two tent mates would still speak to him, in a sense. They’d answer his questions, or give him a message, or notify him about patients before they handed over post op to him. But it was all so very  _ professional _ which made him unnerved in a way he’d never felt before. When he’d first arrived he’d have thanked god for this behaviour. But now, he felt  _ alone _ . Neither of his fellow doctors even trying to involve him. 

Even worse was that the rest of camp had noticed something was up. People began giving him colder-than-usual looks, seemingly accusing him of something silently, though what they were accusing him of he wasn’t sure. The worst moment was when he cruelly thought that Hawkeye had spread mean rumours about him around camp. Immediately he knew how wrong he was, angry at himself for questioning the loyalty of a man who did nothing to deserve any questioning.

Charles knew he must have done  _ something  _ considered bad when even Margaret became defensive of Hawkeye, suddenly jumping to his defence anytime  _ anyone _ dared to bad mouth him even in the slightest. If only he could figure out what he had done, and swallow his pride to make it up to the man.

* * *

Charles knew he’d made it worse from the moment he opened his mouth. The two had entered a heated  _ discussion _ over the treatment of a patient. Somehow he decided that the best way to win the  _ discussion  _ was to make some awful snide remark about how ‘close’ Hawkeye and BJ were, and how he ‘shouldn’t have been surprised that he’d go for anyone, no matter their relationship status’. Furious, Hawkeye shoved him aside and stormed his way out of the building. What had made him say such awful things Charles could not say, but he was sure there was some higher power that had cursed him. 

He had never seen Margaret so furious though he couldn’t say what she was shouting at him, too busy wrapped up in his own spiral of self hatred. There was one thing he knew though, everything she said was probably right and fair. He knew he’d hurt the man, more than he already had, and he didn’t know how to fix it. Didn’t know  _ what _ to fix, or what came first. He needed help, and as much as he was sure BJ hated his guts, he knew the man would be his best chance.

Charles was glad to see that Hawkeye had found a true friend in BJ, glad to know that the man would be there for him. However, right in that moment, he’d rather the man didn’t look like he was about to punch his lights out. He only hoped that BJ would promise to help.

* * *

“Look Hawkeye, I- I know you’re angry, and you have a right to be! But-”

“Winchester, if the next words out of your mouth are ‘try to be rational’ so help me god. I’m not angry with you. I’m angry at the war, angry at the world, angry at the army, but not you. No, I’m not angry with you. I’m  _ fucking _ furious with  _ you _ -” and to emphasise his point, Hawkeye jabbed Charles in the chest, just to make sure he knew  _ exactly _ what he was saying “-because  _ you _ seem to think that you’re superior to anyone who has the  _ misfortune _ to cross under your upturned nose. Well I’ve got news for you,  _ Doctor _ , you’re just as flawed as the rest of us mere mortals, or did they not teach you that at  _ Harvard _ .”

“I know, I know and you’re right, you have-”

“I don’t need you to tell me I’m  _ right _ Charles, it’s not difficult to tell! I want you to tell me you’re sorry, promise to never do it again, tell me you love me and you’re going to make it all better. Even if it’s a lie. I just- I need that, you, I need  _ you _ . But it’s like I can’t get  _ you _ . Like there’s always some  _ front _ .” and with that Hawkeye sank onto his cot as though suddenly nothing was holding him up. Charles stood frozen, broken hearted by the words his lover had just spoken. He wanted to tell Hawkeye everything he asked of him, but they weren’t lies, they were the strongest truths of Charles’ life and he’d be damned if he ever made Hawkeye feel like that again.

Tentatively he stepped closer to Hawkeye’s cot, before sinking down to the same level as the man, crouched in front of him. Gently, as though approaching a wounded animal, he took one of Hawkeye’s hands in his own, trying to convey his honesty.

* * *

Charles had never been more grateful of an argument in his life. He knew it was all worth it as he looked down at his lover who’d fallen asleep on his chest. He knew he’d have to thank Margaret and BJ, and make it up to them so he could live without the fear of their wrath raining down upon him. Thank god, he thought, thank god for the 4077th.


End file.
